Split
by kymchee
Summary: Natto has had his life change on multiple occasions. The aftermath of them leads him to be transferred to Yamaku. While he expected nothing to come from it, he finds one specific armless friend that changes his mind.
1. Act 1: Arrival

**Welp. This is unexpected from both me and you guys. Never even heard of this game until recently from a YouTube channel, Pikasprey Yellow. They do some pretty cool videos on Pokemon soft-locks, hidden game content and also have playthroughs, which includes one of Katawa Shoujo. And I also recommend getting the game, as it's really fucking awesome, and there will be as minimal spoilers as possible in this story. The long bio for the main character is on my profile because I don't want to overload this A/N with too much. The specific details (i.e. hair and eye color) will be here though.**

 **Name: Natto/Kim**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: May 1st**

 **Zodiac (trust me, it's in the character bios on the official site): Taurus**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Eye Color: Green (Natto), Light Blue (Kim)**

 **Reason to be in Yamaku: Split Personalities and Mutism**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Weight: 107 lbs**

 **Blood Type (also in the bios on the site, don't ask): A-**

 **Penis/Waist/Hips (this is supposed to use bust instead of dick, but we clearly don't have those so yeah. and it's also in the bios, again, don't ask): 7/55/72**

 **Name: Ella**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: December 20th**

 **Zodiac: Sagittarius**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Black when looked at straight. Shades of blue and green can be seen if looked at from an angle.**

 **Reason to be in Yamaku: Has "peculiar" eyesight**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Sex: Female**

 **Weight: 115 lbs**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Bust/Weight/Hips: 76/50/68**

 **Anyways, onto the story.**

* * *

"Why am I going to this dumb school anyways?" Natto asked bitterly. "To help you keep you in check. We don't want your personalities causing a fuss and keeping you out of school." His mom answered. He sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. He thought there was nothing wrong with him, but he knew better. He just didn't want to accept it. But quietly in the back of his mind, Kim knew exactly how this would help. _Shut up. You know nothing, Kim._ Natto spat. _Just quit it. You and I both know we need the help._ Kim responded. Before the two could get even more vicious, they arrived at the school. "We're gonna bring your stuff to your dorm, okay?" His father said before taking whatever he had to his room. Another girl had arrived at the same time he had. _Go talk to her._ Kim said. _Why should I?_ Natto asked. _Because you need to get some friends, and she seems like she's new here too._ She answered. _Are you fucking insane?_ He replied bitterly. _Maybe._ She said. She was intriguing. Her eyes were purely black. No color to them, like she didn't have pupils. But whatever. Not like I'll be seeing her a lot. Moving onto something more important, I walked onto the campus. There were a few students walking around. Something about the school struck me as off. It was oddly large for a school of its size, especially when it houses a considerably small amount of students. But hey, that must mean most of it is empty. I walked towards the dorms, not really thinking about what I'll be doing before classes start.

As I reached my room, I noticed that a few rooms had someone in them. I would come up with something to say, nothing came to mind. I opened the door to my room, seeing most of my things already sorted out for me. My parents also seemed to set off to get back home with no goodbye or anything. _That makes you feel a bit like shit._ But no point in resting on it. It's too early to sleep, and I don't what there is to do at this school, so going out is out of the question. So I pulled out an electric guitar. I plucked each string to make sure it was tuned. I didn't plug it in, as that would make too much noise. I began playing _Redundant_ by Green Day. It was poetic with how it spoke, detailing a failing marriage where "I love you" wasn't enough to say. Then came the chorus. Whenever I played this, I always picked up some sort of second wind around the chorus.

 _Now I cannot speak, I lost my voice  
I'm speechless and redundant  
Cause I love you's not enough  
I'm lost for words_

As I finished the chorus, a knock came from the door. I was reluctant to answer at first, but I eventually got up. When I opened the door, a girl with red hair stood there. I was curious as to how she knocked, as she has no arms. "Who are you?" I asked. "Rin. Rin Tezuka." She answered. Her voice was monotone, almost disinterested. "And why are you at my door?" I asked. "Well, there was noise coming from here and no one lives in this room." She answered, her voice still monotone. "Okay then." I said as I turned to walk back to my bed, closing the door behind me. No noise came from behind me as the door closed, however. I looked back to see Rin's foot keeping the door open. "What?" I asked, my voice giving away my irritation. "Can I stay here?" She asked. "Why?" I responded. "Because there's nothing to do here. And I wanna see what you're doing." She answered. I spat a "fine" out before sitting and picking up my guitar again. I start playing _Let Yourself Go_ , which is probably not one of the best songs to play when you meet someone.

 _Shut your mouth cause you're talking to much and I don't give a fuck anyways,  
_ _You always seem to be stepping in shit, and all you really do is complain_

Rin sat with a blank face the entire time. I wasn't really sure if she was listening or not. "Hey." I called. She shook herself out of the trance she was in. "You good?" I asked. "Why? Was I doing something stupid?" She asked, making me wonder if she was serious or not. "Nah. You were spacing out or somethin'." I answered. "Oh." She says, her face still emotionless. She turned to look out the window. "It's getting late." She said before getting up and leaving. I guess I noticed it too, because I put my guitar away and then climbed in bed to sleep.

* * *

 _Ella POV_

I wake up, the next morning coming what seemed like instantly. I eventually manage to sit up, seeing blue everywhere except for certain spots and to my right, where the window is. The window had a red and orange hue to it. I carefully get out of bed and maneuver around the new room. It was something I need to get used to if I don't want to wind up hurt every morning. I get dressed in a way that has been practiced so many times that it's second nature to me. Then I grab my books, followed by my cane and then leave the room. I carefully walk down the hall, using the cane to know when to stop. I manage my way out of the dorms without much trouble. I don't know where my class is, or where I'm going really. Maybe luck will throw me a bone and have someone help me. I see someone pass by and I try to get their attention. "Um, excuse me!" I yelled, hoping to get a look. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me or not, but I hope they are. Thankfully, they seem to be coming closer. "You need something?" They asked. The voice was feminine. "Yeah. I need to find Class 3-2. I don't know where to go." I answered. "Well, you have to go to the main building, then head up to the third floor. The signs for each room are written and in braille, so you should be able to find it." They said. I shouted "thank you" before they got too far to find the main building. Do I know where that is? I don't know, so I walk towards the one in the middle of the other buildings. _Here goes nothing._

I enter the building, looking around to find a staircase. There's one directly to my left, and no other one's that I can see. Climbing the stairs until I wind up on the third floor. I was met by two long hallways that branched off the stairs. _Today can't be any worse, can it?_ Of course it did, as students began to flood into the halls, making it harder to focus. I chose to follow one of the halls at random to avoid being run over by the crowd. I feel along the walls until I notice the correct markings. _Finally._ I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I open the door finding none of the seats filled. I guess I was early. I sat down, waiting for class to start.

It takes twenty minutes, but class starts. "Alright students," The teacher starts. "As you may have noticed, we have a new student in our class." I lowered my head out of nervousness. I hated being new, as you always have to give an introduction and be in front of the class. "Would you like to give a small intro?" The teacher asked. I nodded reluctantly and got up. I tried to relax before I spoke. "I-I'm Ella. I'm not from around here-" I said before being cut off. "What's up with your eyes?!" Someone yelled. I wanted to curl up and cry. I hated doing introductions for that reason. My eyes. The teacher looked up from his desk. I can't really make out details, but I'm guessing is along the lines of worry. I feel like I'm crying, but I don't know if I look like it. Tears are starting to well in my eyes. "Do you need a moment?" He asks. I don't respond, walking out of the room as fast as possible. I somehow wind up in the bathroom without trying. I find a sink a look over it and into the mirror.

The tears begin to fall faster the longer I stand there and stare at what I could make out of my reflection. _Why?_ _Why am I like this?_ I continue to let my thoughts eat me alive.

* * *

 _Natto POV_

Lunch came around rather quickly, class not really being interesting. I found Rin standing in the halls. "Hey." I greeted. She turned to face me. "Oh, hey." She responded. "You doing anything for lunch?" I asked. "I was going to eat on the roof with a friend." She answered blandly. "There's roof access here?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered. "Can I join?" I asked. "There won't be anything for you to eat, but sure, I guess." She said. I went to grab something from my room. It took longer than expected, but I guess it will be worth it. I reached the roof, opening the door. I was almost blinded when I opened the door due to the sudden change in lighting. I walked out, spotting Rin sitting with someone. The gravel was making a noise that was rather satisfying as I walked towards them. "Hey." I said. "You actually came." Rin replied. "Yeah." I said, taking a seat on the gravel. It was hotter than I expected outside. "What's that?" The stranger asked. "Guitar." I said, taking it out of its case. I tuned it, then screwed around for a minute by rapidly strumming random chords. "Rin, who's this?" I asked while making final tunings to the strings. "I'm Emi!" She practically screamed. "Natto." I said in response. They began to talk about something, with Rin just saying things that are generally odd and confusing. I chose a random song to play, something soft. I settled on _When I Come Around._ So the strumming began. I was probably singing to myself, but I didn't mind.

Emi actually seemed to be listening to both me and Rin. "You know, you're pretty good at that." She commented. "Thanks." I replied. I didn't really play around people, so this was new to me. I looked at Emi, taking in things about her. I noticed her legs were missing.. _Heh. Kind of funny. Rin is just legs, while Emi's just arms._ I looked to Rin, who was currently holding a fork between her toes. It somehow fascinated me. I don't really know why it did, but it did. Before I could do anything, the bell rang. "Well, better get moving." I said, heading back down to class.


	2. Act 1: Filler (sorry)

_Ella POV_

 _After class, Monday_

I barely even wanted to return to class after what had happened, but I did, considering that if I didn't return it would be skipping. I sat in silence, not even looking at the teacher or up from my desk for that matter. I waited for everyone to leave to go back to my room. But someone stayed back, I could tell as they gave of a little heat. "H-hello." I stammered out. "Who's there?" They asked. _So they're a female._ "Me." I said. "Who's 'me'?" She asked. "E-Ella. Ella Walker," I answered. "Who're you?" I asked. "Satou. Lilly Satou." She answered. I was still facing my desk, as I was afraid she could see my eyes. "W-why're you in this class?" I asked. "I'm blind. And you?" She responded. "I-I..." I stuttered, unable to force the words out. "My eyes... don't... work, I guess." I said, barely even able to say it. "It's fine if you aren't comfortable with saying it. I'm not holding it against you." She reassured. "Th-thank you." I said. "Do you know anyone from here?" She asked. "No, I'm new here." I said. "Do you want to join me for tea?" She offered. I wanted to run and say no, but I know some social contact was necessary, so I went with her. It took a bit and it included going down a flight of stairs, which she almost fell multiple times and it scared me, but we made it.

As I entered, I noticed someone else was there. I looked at the floor and didn't take a seat at the table that was there. "Oh. Ella, this is Hanako. Hanako, this is Ella." Lilly greeted. We both were silent as she said this. "Ella, you know you can sit, right?" She said in a teasing way. I could barely tell, but I swear Hanako keeps looking at me. "H-Hanako. Are you okay?" I asked. She looked towards the table, keeping her eyes away from mine. "Y-yeah." She answered. The rest of the time was silent. We finished the tea and prepared to leave. "Ella. Are you doing anything for lunch tomorrow?" Lilly asked. "N-no." I answered. "You want to have it with us then?" She offered. "I don't know. You've been very welcoming and I think that I've been taking advantage of that." I said. "Of course you aren't. You're welcome to come have tea or whatever here anytime." She said. "O-okay then. I guess I'll come here for lunch." I said, leaving the room rather quickly. I rushed back to my dorm, not wanting to be around anyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _Natto POV_

 _Before class, Thursday_

I entered the class, kind of surprised to hear other people in here. As it turns out, Shizune and Misha had been arguing with someone. _What now?_ I walk to them, hoping to get some form of explanation, but the two (three?) keep taking shots at each other. Apparently, they also dragged some kid named Hisao into this as well. The two continued to barrage each other with insults until Hisao stepped in and just eventually killed the argument. Shizune was glaring at me, as if she wanted me to get involved. [What are you doing standing there? Why didn't you do something?] She signed. She tapped on Misha to get her to translate. Misha and Shizune walked to me. "You know, you should've got involved there instead of standing there." Misha said. Her tone didn't have the bite that Shizune was aiming for, which kind of made it weaker. [One. I wasn't getting involved in your mess. And two. I know sign language too.] I shot back. Her faced soured at my words. [Ugh. You are unbearable, you know that?] She mocked. [Same to you.] I said. I stopped paying attention to her after that.

The rest of the class went on with minimal eventfulness. I found myself humming tunes to songs instead of listening to Mutou's speech. It actually gave me some time to think about some memories. It let me remember one of my favorite things to do while I played live with a band; prank the shit out of them. It was a simple one, but it was so stupid that it was comedic. Once per show, I would interrupt a song by playing a silly song called _All By Myself._ It was about being alone and masturbating because no one was around. The setup was the same every time, tell the bassist to take over vocals for the next song. I would then sit a bit off stage so I wasn't a focal point, usually somewhere that had minimal light. I then just waited, acoustic guitar ready to play. They would start playing, then suddenly, I would begin playing in the middle of the song. I would get one spotlight over me and that was it. I would sit and play the whole song, while the band just stood there, sometimes laughing, other times just almost confused.

As the bell pulls me out of my thoughts, I leave the class. I was probably gonna go to the roof with Rin and Emi, as I had no other friends here. I'm impressed that I have one. I went straight up there, not bothering to get anything from my room or the cafeteria. Rin and Emi were already on the roof when I got there, and they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. The closer I got, I realized that it was as pointless as most of their conversations were. I sat, not eating anything because I didn't want to eat. "Natto. Are you sure you aren't hungry?" Emi asked, her voice becoming whinier the longer I stay. "No, for like, the millionth time. I'm not hungry." I said. Her face drooped at my words. "Em, you're not guilting me into to eating." I stated. "Where's the guitar?" Rin asked, finally speaking up. "Room. Didn't feel like getting it." I answered. Rin only nodded, seeming lost for words, though that wouldn't be a first. We sat in silence in-between random and short conversations from Rin and Emi. The lunch bell rang, causing Rin to head back to class. I eventually followed her down.

* * *

 _Ella POV_

 _Saturday afternoon_

I sat in my room. With classes done, I had nothing to do. I knew that I could hang out with Lilly or Hanako, but I just didn't want to be more of a bother. My thoughts were fighting with one another, wanting to go find someone but also wanting to stay. I eventually screamed, jumping up and walking out my room. I immediately turned around because I forgot a pair of sunglasses which make my condition a bit easier to deal with. I headed to the library to find Hanako. It took a bit of maneuvering and memory, but I eventually got there. I looked towards the same aisle she always sits in. She was sitting on one of the beanbags splayed throughout the library. "Hey." I said as I approached her. She jumped slightly when I said that. "I-I didn't see you coming." She said. We didn't talk, just sat in silence. Her hand or book covered her face constantly. _Why is she doing that? Is there something that's worth hiding on her face?_ I was raising my hand to get her attention, but stopped before I did. "W-were you going to say something?" She asked. "No. At least, nothing important." I answered. "If you had to consider saying it, it must've been important." She said. That was the longest sentence I'd ever heard her say. "I..." I stop, wondering if this was really worth saying. "I was wondering what you were covering?" I asked. "Wh-where?" She asked nervously. "Your... face." I said, prepared for her to explode. She froze. And that's how she stayed for several minutes. I wanted to say something, apologize, something, anything. She suddenly jumped up from her beanbag and bolted out of the room. I stood up as well, trying to get her attention. "Wait!" I yelled, but didn't bother after realizing it was pointless. "I can't see it." I whispered to myself, rubbing my arm awkwardly.

I walked back to my room, my mood soured. It wasn't even that late, but with Hanako gone and Lilly who knows where, I had nothing to do. I flopped onto my bed, sighing as I did. "What's wrong with her? If it's something on her body, I'll never know." I sighed.


	3. Act 2: Coming to Terms

_Sunday_

This festival that everyone kept talking about is happening today. I don't really want to go, but I guess I need to get out sometime. It was almost midday and the festival had already started. _Guess I'm late._ But whatever. I grabbed both my guitars and headed out. The was still blinding as I stepped outside. The dorms were dimmer than it was outside. I looked around for anyone I knew, but there were too many students to look past. I just walked around until I found someone. _I know two people, this could take forever._ I sighed at my thought. The walk started as optimistic, but quickly turned into frustration the longer I searched. I was pretty fed up at this point, so I sat on a bench and took out my electric guitar. I didn't bother tuning it, knowing it was probably done already. I began to angrily strum the chords to _Platypus (I Hate You)._ I needed to vent some anger, so playing this song would probably help. I found myself actually getting really into it. Then came the second verse, which is the best part. I got a bit louder when it came to this part.

 _Dickhead, fuck face, cock smoking  
Mother fucking, asshole, dirty twat  
Wast of semen, I hope you die hey_

That at least made me feel a bit calmer, but I was still frustrated. But I disregarded that frustration and walked around anyways. I wound up at a rather secluded area of the school. And there was a particular red-headed girl sitting on a crate. "Hey." I said. I plopped down next to her. "Hey." She replied. Nothing was said after that. We sat in pure silence. It may have been odd for some, but for how Rin talks, it's a form of perfection. After an hour or two of sitting like this, I eventually play something on my guitar. She doesn't seem to mind too much as well, allowing me to cycle through plenty of songs. "So, how did the meeting with the teacher's friend go?" I asked. "I don't know. I just said some things and that was it." She answered. And we went silent once again. I continued playing songs as the night went on. "Hey. Can you play something soft? Like, on the acoustic guitar." She asked. I began playing _Amy,_ an entirely acoustic song.

 _Is your heart singing out of tune  
Are your eyes just singing the blues  
Dirty records from another time  
Some bloodstains on your shoes_

 _..._

 _Amy please don't go  
I want you around  
Singin' whoa, please don't go  
Don't you wanna be a friend of mine?  
Don't you wanna be a friend of mine?_

"Ugh. I didn't mean lovey dovey. Just something soft." She said after the song was done. "Fine." I responded, beginning a new song. _Warning._

 _This is a public service announcement  
This is only a test  
May impair your ability to operate machinery  
Can't quite tell just what it means to me  
Keep out of reach of children  
Don't you talk to strangers  
Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker_

"Better?" I asked, a bit bitter about the request. "Yeah." She answered. I looked up, realizing that it was rather dark out. It only took a few minutes, but Rin fell asleep. She was leaning on my arm. It was kinda cute. She looked so peaceful, brought out of her confused and apathetic state. I began to mindlessly strum random chords. I thought about the past week. I realized that it wasn't really helping, so I spoke aloud. "I thought that this place was gonna be terrible before I came here. And now that I've spent a week here, I've enjoyed every moment here. Sure, I only know two people, and I've been blunt, apathetic or rude to everyone else, but it's fine. It's not like I've had been more before. And one special red-headed friend, who I met through her barging into my room after hearing me play some music on the first day, well... dammit, Rin, I might just love you." I said. "Of course I won't tell you yet, but maybe I'll tell you one day. Maybe."

* * *

 _Monday_

The day after the festival was extremely melancholy, everyone seeming to have a hangover. Even Mutou seemed upset about returning to school. He droned on about whatever it is he was teaching. I never really paid any attention. I thought back to my words from last night. _What if she was awake?_ _Nah. She was out._ The bell rang rather unexpectedly, making class feel shorter than usual, but I'll chalk it up to me not even hearing a word from Mutou's speech. I rushed to my room, looking for my guitar. After that, I went as fast as I could to the roof. Rin and Emi were already up there, though I expect that at this point.

"You actually made it." Rin said, her voice remaining monotone as usual. "What? You doubt me?" I asked in a joking tone. "No. Sometimes you just don't seem to show up until later." She responded. I sat in silence, tuning my guitar while Rin and Emi talked away. I start playing _2000 Light Years Away,_ using it as a way to vent my feelings to Rin without being direct or having her even notice.

 _I hold my breath and  
_ _Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years away!_

"Quit the love songs. They don't seem to fit." Rin said. "Fit what?" I asked. "How you sound. You sound too angry to do them." She responded _Maybe because I am too angry right now._ I angrily start strumming chords, making them sound as sharp as I could. "You good, Natto?" Emi asked. She seemed genuinely concerned, which was nothing new for her. "Yeah." I answered, not wanting to talk about it. "You sure? You didn't sound like it when you were just playing." Fuck. Can she not read me like a book? I angrily strummed another chord, just admitting defeat at this point. "Why? What's up?" Emi egged on. "Can you fuck off? You can see that I'm trying to avoid talking about it, so just fuck off!" I yelled. Emi looked genuinely hurt at this. I wanted to do something, but I guess I was caught up in the moment. "I just want to help and you're just yelling! You could've said no like anyone else would've!" She yells back. I storm off without saying another word. I wanted to be reasonable, but I just exploded instead. I could hear Rin yelling just before the door slammed shut. A loud noise could be heard from the door. It was a loud pang that hit with a good rhythm before slowing down. "It's pointless. He isn't coming back." Rin said. Her defeated voice brought me back from my anger. I bolted back up the stairs. "Natto," She started. "I don't even know if you're there, but come back for lunch tomorrow. I know that Emi going to feel better about it after today." She spoke. I only nodded, even if she couldn't see it.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

 _Ella POV_

Another day of classes. Same thing everyday; get up, get dressed, grab my shades, eat then go to class. Have lunch with two people I've leeched off of for the past week, back to class, then go to my dorm until I sleep. Getting to class has been significantly easier, especially with help from Lilly. "G-good morning, Lilly." I greeted weakly. "Are you there, Ella?" She asked. _She's blind. I feel stupid for her expecting to know I'm there._ "Yeah. Sorry about that." I apologized. "Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong." She said. "O-okay. Can we just go to class?" I asked, eager to stop the small talk. "Sure." She answered. And we went the whole way to class without talking. I felt bad that she has to not talk on my behalf. For me it's normal to just ignore everything, but she specializes in socializing with others. I'm just holding her back. "We're here." Lilly said, surprising me and breaking the silence. I didn't answer, just stepping into class.

The teacher didn't really have anything that interested me. I just sat there, just avoiding any contact from anyone. The lunch bell rang before I even knew it. I sat and waited for most of the class to filter out the room before leaving. Apparently, Lilly knew where I was sitting. "Ella." She said. "Y-yeah?" I responded. "Okay, you're here. I thought you left already." She said, letting out a breath she was holding. "A-are you going to the tea room today?" I asked nervously. "Yes. There's no duties for me today." She answered. "G-good." I said, getting up and helping her to the door. We walked in silence once again. Hanako was already in the room, the tea prepared as well. "Hi." She greeted. "Hello, Hanako." Lilly responded. I waved softly at her.

"So, Ella. Where are you from?" Lilly asked, attempting to make small talk. "E-England." I answered briefly. She must've realized that she wasn't really getting anything out of me, so she gave up. The lunch bell rang, telling students to get back to class. Lilly stood and began grabbing the cups. "It's okay, I'll clean up today." I said. "Oh. Thank you, Ella." She said. I put the cups and saucers into the sink, followed by dumping out the excess tea and teabag. I turned around to see a figure still standing there.

"H-Hanako?" I asked. "H-hi." She responded. "What're you doing here?" I asked. She closed the door, locking it as well. "Um... w-what are you doing?" I asked, my voice becoming more worried. "Y-" She froze mid-word. "You've been wondering about my condition and why I hide it so much." She said, almost forcing it. "I have. But it's not because of what you think." I said. "Then why have you wondered so much? Isn't it obvious to everyone who can see at least a bit?" She asked. "Well, first, I'm in a class designed for people with poor eyesight," I said. She looked like she wanted to die right on the spot. "And two, I can't see it. I..." I stopped, realizing that someone would know about my eyes. "I can't see normally. I only see heat, or infrared and ultraviolet." I admit. She seemed to heat up around her face. _She's blushing. But why?_ "Oh." She said. And we stood around, neither willing to break the silence. "But what's with your condition? What are you hiding?" I asked. "I..." She stopped. "Hey, if you're not okay wi-" I said, only to be cut off. "No. You told me what's wrong with you, so it's only fair that I tell you my... thing." She said, her words becoming more panicked by the second. "I was in a house fire when I was younger. I-" She stopped, completely collapsing onto her knees. I rushed to her, wrapping my arms around her as a form of comfort. "It's fine, you don't need to say anymore." I said. She continued to cry into my shoulder. _She must've had it rough considering her parents might've died in that fire. From how she acts, the burns must be bad for her._

It felt like hours had passed by just sitting here with her on my shoulder. A look outside confirmed this, as the one big red spot was replaced by blue with red and orange dots in it. "Hanako." I said softly. She looked up, sniffling as she did. "It's getting late, we should get back to the dorm." I said. I helped her up. We walked in silence, none of the students remaining in the school. Every light was off, making me actually blind. Hanako lead the way, knowing her way around the school rather well. We eventually left the building, allowing me to see again. Passing through the halls and reaching our floor, we split off. "Look. If you ever need me, I'm just down the hall. Okay?" I said. She only nodded, though it was hard to tell. _I feel like crap. She's gotten her life fucked up, even if she had nothing to do with it._


End file.
